A Week Later
by Haintrex
Summary: Kagami definitely wasn't avoiding that blue haired bastard that somehow seemed to make his heart pound and his throat dry. Nope, not at all.


**A/N: Holy shit, it's been a while… SORRRYYY!**

 **Life's been insane, I have so much shit to do, but fuck all that. I wanna write. Honestly, I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless~**

* * *

"Kagami-kun, stop avoiding him."

He turned to face the light blue haired menace that was staring at him. "Eh?" Was his eloquent reply.

Kuroko gave him such a deadpan look that Kagami blushed a little and looked to the side. "You know what I'm talking about. Aomine-kun is not something to be scared of, though he may look it."

At the sound of his name Kagami flinched, not in horror, but in embarrassment. He could still remember the feel of Aomine in his mouth, just a week ago. Kagami couldn't explain how it happened even with Kuroko's eyes drilling into him. Somehow, when they had met up for a one on one late one day he ended up sucking Aomine Daiki off behind some bushes by a basketball court. How could he possibly face him after that? How had that even happened anyways?!

Kagami didn't understand what it was about that blue-haired bastard that made him so fixed. Everything about him, his basketball, his rare smiles that made Kagami's heart flutter, and the way he said his name, it frustrated him to no end.

"Che, who said I was avoiding anyone. And what does that jerk have anything to do with anything?"

The amused smile that played at the edges of Kuroko's lips made him think he wasn't fooling his best friend one bit. Kuroko definitely was related to the devil; otherwise he wouldn't know the things he did.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun always has something to do with it."

"HAH?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kuroko gave him a look he couldn't decipher, "Ever since Winter Cup you've always been on about defeating him more in one on one's. But it's more than that, and I think we both know that." His blue eyes were like laser beams, and Kagami had to look away again. Was he really that transparent?

Frowning, Kagami opened his mouth and then snapped it shut it shock, staring past Kuroko. His eyes widened at the two people walking around the corner, and he panicked.

"Kaga—," Kuroko started, but he quickly put his hand over his friend's mouth and then shushed him before diving into the bushes next to them to Kuroko's utter shock. Any other time Kagami would have outright laughed at the clear emotion showing on Kuroko's face, but there was no way he was being caught by Aomine. He only hoped that Kuroko would understand not to be a complete bastard and give him away.

Aomine and Momoi spotted Kuroko a minute later and there was a flash of pink before Kuroko was almost crushed by it. He stifled a snicker at his best friend getting tackled by an over enthusiastic crush. Momoi finally pulled back with a slight blush and smiled brightly at Kuroko.

"Hey Tetsu-kun, where are you going?"

"Ah," His eyes shifted ever so slightly to the bushes and Kagami froze, before he continued, "well I was playing some basketball with a… _friend_ , and now I'm heading home." That damn bastard definitely put emphasis on it, Kagami thought, because Aomine's attention suddenly perked up.

"Heh? With who? Was it that Bakagami?" Bristling at the nickname, he barely constrained himself from shouting at the absolute ass before him.

Kuroko could tell that Aomine was trying to be relaxed about asking, but he didn't quite come of as nonchalant as normal, "Actually, it was. He was just with me here a second ago."

A blue eyebrow rose, "Oh?" Aomine's posture shifted, "And? Where did he go?"

There was clear triumph in Kuroko's face, and Kagami couldn't help thinking that he was a little bit doomed. He wondered what trap his friend had just set. "Kagami-kun went back to his house, he said that his friend Tatsuya was coming to visit him soon."

WHEN THE HELL DID HE SAY THAT?! What was Kuroko doing?! Now he would have to rush all the damn way home, but he didn't even really _want_ to see Aomine because… well damn it, because it meant facing him after all that happened! But, fucking shit, he was a man wasn't he?!

He noticed as Aomine's face darkened for a moment, and wondered what was wrong. Momoi looked positively happy, smiling towards her childhood friend, as his expression was still upset. Kagami just didn't know what the hell was going on anymore.

Aomine's head shot up, blue eyes flashing for a moment, "I need to talk to that idiot about my shoes anyways. Where does he live at, Tetsu?" Kuroko smiled and named his address, all the while Kagami was squirming behind the bushes to pass and run to his apartment. Vowing to get back at Kuroko for this one day, he struggled past his friends and quickly jogged through the streets to his apartment.

Not long after he dashed through the door he realized he was panting and sweating in his jacket and pants so he changed to shorts and a tshirt. Trying to calm his heartbeat from the thunderous drum that it had become, he breathed deeply and started to make some food for himself. If he happened to make more than he had meant to for just himself, well… that's a mistake on his part.

When he finally heard the obnoxious knocking on the door and the, "Oi, Bakagami, open up," he couldn't help thinking that he was jealous of how normal Aomine was acting. Could it be that he was the only one that was freaking out? Thankfully there was still some anger left and he latched onto it like a lifeline.

"Door's open Ahomine!" No way would he show weakness in front of him. Nope. He was a man and he definitely— holy fuckkk. Aomine walked in with a slight flush to his face like he had just been rushing, hand shifting through his hair and eyes searching for Kagami's. Fuck. He was so screwed.

They stared at each other, the door still open for a few moments before Kagami cleared his throat and Aomine jumped and slammed it close. "So…?" He started, blinking at Aomine standing in his living room. "D-Did you, um, need something?" Kagami mentally scolded himself for stuttering and sounding like a meek idiot. He wasn't usually like this, so what the hell was wrong with him?!

"Aa." Aomine kept looking at him, and then sniffed, "something cooking?" His posture was almost forcedly casual, and he strode closer to the redhead.

Kagami's eyes widened, "Shit," and then ran back into the kitchen to save his food, not noticing Aomine, who followed after him. Luckily, the food wasn't too damaged and he was able to relax, at least until he felt a hard chest behind him and a dangerously low voice speaking into his ear.

"Taiga…" Aomine drawled. "Why were you avoiding me? Scared of something?" Kagami could feel the tan hand stroking down his side and gently sliding beneath his shorts. There was a chuckle as he shivered.

"S-Shut up!" Kagami turned around and glared fiercely at him. "I'm not scared of you, you bastard!"

"Hm…" A devious gleam shined in his blue eyes, "Then does that mean you feel something else for me?" Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami's middle, pulling him close and stealing his breath from him.

"No way!"

"Hoooh?" Aomine smirked, tanned lips inching closer. "Then why wont you stop me?" He said that and then kissed him, sliding his lips smoothly over Kagami's soft mouth. Hands grasped at his shoulders, but not to push him away. The smirk deepened into a victorious smile, and he gladly sucked onto the redhead's lip, bringing forth a low moan, before pulling back.

Glazed red eyes stared up at him, glistening mouth open minutely in shock at how he had leaned back so suddenly. A strong blush covered his cheeks as he realized he had fallen for it. Kagami scowled, and pouted a bit.

Loud laughter broke him out of his glumness, and he looked up to see Aomine's eyes were shining so bright that they almost looked as blue as Kuroko's. Breath left him as he stared; it was so unfair that the bastard was that gorgeous. "Stop laughing at me you jerk!"

A few more chuckles left him, and Aomine was finally able to look at him, though with mirth clearly in his eyes, "It's just that you're such a stubborn idiot."

"Tch, I don't want to hear that coming from you."

Aomine ignored the tick that started on his forehead at that tone. "What I'm saying is that I know you're obviously in love with me—," Kagami choked out a 'hell fucking no!' but it was ignored, "so of course that means that I'll have to take responsibility after what happened last weekend." Dark blue eyes gazed at Kagami, and he blinked, what exactly was this aho on about now?

"Eh?"

Sighing, Aomine pulled him closer to place a teasing kiss at the corner of his mouth, "I mean you're my boyfriend, Bakagami."

"EHHH?!"

* * *

 **A/N: It's pretty short, but it's been a while since I've written anything.**

 **Comments are love, I always am interested to hear what you have to say :3**


End file.
